Clothing Thief
by Soprana
Summary: Snippets of Edwin...Winry stealing clothes.


**I have this head canon that Winry steals Edward's clothes. There, I said it. I saw a post that showed Edward wearing a white hoodie as he and Al returned to Resembool. Then, there was a screenshot of Winry and Edward at the train station: with Winry wearing a very similar(if not the same) hoodie. It was like they WANTED me to take this in my head. Anyway, I think this recovery time has allowed me to freely write with no tine limits or constraints. **

**I've never done snippets like this before, but I am slowly falling back asleep. ~Soprana**

* * *

"Is that my shirt?"

Winry paused mid-step, glancing over to the blond haired man plopped on her family couch, alchemy tome loosely held in his restored right hand, his left draped over the arm of the sofa. Beside him, his sandy brown haired younger brother, Alphonse, rose his brow when he peeked up from his alchemy book as well.

Shifting the laundry basket from hip to hip, Winry tilted her head. "What?" She asked, mentally reminding herself that she still had a pie waiting to be placed in the oven. Edward, snorting at her lack of comprehending his previous question. "I said, is that my shirt?"

Winry blinked again, looking down her front as if the article of clothing had never before been seen. "Ah...no?" She lied, knowing full and well that it _was_ his shirt. She didn't really _care_ if he wanted it back. It was a loose black T-shirt, old and battered from the years Edward had worn it. When he left it to stay in the bottom of a chest, Winry managed to find a good use for it.

Edward pursed his lips, eyes narrowing. "Yes it is." He argued, setting the book on his lap. "Why are you wearing my shirt?" It wasn't accusing or harsh. Curiosity brewed from the pools of his auric eyes, a quizzical air around him.

Winry shrugged, already over the interrogation. "I had nothing else clean, Ed." She snipped, shifting the basket again. "Geez." She blew off, strutting away to continue the laundry.

Alphonse shot Edward a shrug, elbowing him before snatching the book of his older brother's lap. "Why does she steal my clothes? Seriously?" Edward bemoaned aloud, trading books with Al without a fuss. Alphonse chuckled, shrugging again. "I dunno, brother. But, she doesn't steal my clothes. I'm almost jealous." He teased, ignoring Edward's embarrassed squawk.

* * *

The chill of the wind nearly made Winry wish she could scatter to the floor in tiny heated coals. With an undignified squeal of unhappy emotions, the woman tucked left, right into Edwards side, her face buried in the white cotton hood. "Wah! Cold, cold, cold!" She chanted, stomping her feet slightly. Edward chuckled, rolling his eyes at her childish reaction.

"Told you it was going to be chilly." He teased, flinching at her rough poke in retaliation. The woman didn't answer, for she pushed closer to the man as another burst of wind made her whine. The former alchemist sighed, glancing around and noting they were nowhere near a warm place. They were half way between the cemetery and home, and she had done considerably well until dusk. Now, she was nearly a burr in his side and her shivers were quite violent. This woman and her stubborness.

With an exaggerated sigh, Edward moved away. Winry looked to him in aghast pleading until she noticed him shrugging off the sleeves.

"Here." He said, thrusting the white zip up hoodie at her, not meeting her eyes. Winry allowed one second to let him reconsider before squeaking happily, pulling on the warm item of clothing with a relieved sigh. Edward snorted at her peaceful face, a warm glow in his eyes.

"Come on, let's get back." He murmured, striding forward with Winry right at his side, the coat much too large for her small frame, the sleeves ticked in her fists.

* * *

Winry giggled lightly, tromping around while supporting a gangly Alphonse with both hands on his left arm.

"That's it Al! Easy..." she coached, steadying his faint wobble. "Okay, here is a puddle. Watch out." With steady hands, she diverted Alphonse from stepping in the puddle, not so fortunate with her own steps.

With a prideful gleam, she stood still in the mud puddle until Alphonse was steady enough for her to move. They laughed together, sharing the pride of his recovery together.

"Winry, where are the- wait- _those are my boots!_" An indignant voice cried from the porch.

Both sandy haired man and blonde woman glanced up to the eldest Elric, who pointed accusingly at the mucky black boots on Winry's feet. "_Winry!"_ he whined, glaring at her in annoyance. Winry huffed, turning to tend to Alphonse again.

"I have no boots Ed! I can't wear my sandals around! Stop being so stingy!" She battered, sending Alphonse a smile that had its own glow. "Come on Al! Let's make it to the fence today!" Edward scowled as she promptly ignored him for his laughing younger brother, but as he watched them hobble to the fence, his grin shone through.

The boots didn't matter, not really.

* * *

"Winry, can I have my shirt back?" Edward grumbled sourly, eying her prancing around the kitchen. Winry snorted, turning her nose up as she stirred the pot of stew.

"No. I'm wearing it." She reasoned firmly. Well, he noticed _that_.

"Yeah, but I'm shirtless. The wash isn't dry." He whined. Winry shot him a firm 'I don't care' glance, and he sighed.

"But, it's my shirt. Hand it over." He demanded, actually reaching for the hem. The blonde shrieked, dancing away and smacking him with the wooden spoon.

"_Edward Elric, you know very well why I won't take off this shirt!"_ She howled. Edward grimaced, shaking his head furiously.

"_Well I need clothing!"_ He rebuked. Winry frowned, nose flaring as she snarled.

"Fine, but then I will be standing here in nothing but a bra and undies!" She hissed, cunningly setting the trap for the man. It certainly worked, for Edward froze with wide eyes, not so subtly scanning her body with a slow lag: his gaze lingering on her chest and bottom. He thought she was wearing shortie shorts.

Winry gave him one second of understanding before she set the spoon down, reaching for the bottom of the shirt. His cheeks exploded in a vivid red blush, his brain stalling any coherent thoughts besides _oh_ and _whoa_.

The hem lifted slightly, and Edward saw black lace peeking shyly from the shadows. _"Whoano!"_He blurted gracelessly, scrambling away from Winry like she was a speeding train, tripping over the chairs in his haste.

"_Keep it! Keep it!"_ He blurted, the only thing Winry saw was his golden ponytail flicking around the corner.

She listened to the crash as he stumbled up the stairs before turning back to her stew, a wry grin still on her face during supper.

* * *

Winry breathed in the warm spring air as she strode beside Edward as he walked to the train station, snuggling into the white hoodie she had yet to give back.

It became sort of a given. Any clothing Winry stole from Edward became hers until she saw fit to give it back. At least now, Edward didn't mind. Not at all. She could steal all his shirts that she wanted if it made her smile.

As she waved to a farmer in a nearby field, the hoodie slipped off her shoulder, a tribute to how he had grown from the day he wore it home months after the promised day. Winry favored this article of clothing the most because he willingly gave it to her...although trying to take it back once they returned from the walk.

It didn't matter, for if everything went right today: he would have half of her life and she would have half of his. Clothing counted, he supposed. Plus, the giggle of satisfaction Winry gave when she successfully snagged another shirt of his was worth it.


End file.
